This invention relates to apparatus for exercising and practicing slalom-style waterskiing. More particularly, it is directed to an improved apparatus for use indoors or outdoors as an exercise device while also giving the experience of slalom-type waterskiing.
The apparatus of the invention has been designed to simulate the balance and muscular exertion normally experienced in slalom-style waterskiing.
The apparatus enables a practicing alder to reach or maintain the muscular condition required for aggressive waterskiing. For the skier who is unable to ski as often as necessary to advance or maintain a high level of skill and endurance, the apparatus of this invention has particular applicability.
Working out on the apparatus is much simpler than actually engaging in waterskiing as such. There is no need for a boat operator and a spotter, nor is the time and expense of obtaining and operating a ski boat required. Neither does the weather affect scheduled practice sessions since the apparatus may be set up indoors and used year round. The apparatus is also small enough to be carried through a doorway and set up outdoors.